Zukana13731's Clan
Note Zukana13731's Clan includes lore regarding the manga/anime One Piece and may contain spoilers. History Chapter One: The First Colony Wado Ichimonji was on the journey to discover her charge and found it in the land where the colonies would eventually be formed. She settled in a section of wild caverns near the center and began her duties to discover the extent of her land and keep it safe from damage. Time passed and dragons came and, more often than not, left soon after. For as long as the dragons chose to stay, she accepted them as her charges as well. Impermanence was acknowledged as a part of living. The dragons that chose to stay and carve out a home accepted Wado Ichimonji as their leader. Not only had she been there the longest but she was strong and encouraged everyone to develop the skills they wanted to. Many dragons appreciated her giving them a fresh chance at life. They wouldn't always get along with everyone, but they would work through it. She established an order and a manner of ranking in order to keep the peace and prevent chaos from reigning over her land. Soon, most of the dragons respected her and those that didn't kept it to themselves so that they could attempt to rebuild their lives. Some of the more antagonistic dragons would pick fights with the newer dragons, especially those that knew they would not stay. Wado Ichimonji heard of these incidents and made a decree that would later be carved into the stone above the main entrance of the caves: "Misfits, wanderer's and rebels are welcomed here. You may move on from the past and learn from it. Even if your stay is temporary, your time spent here should be valued, not insulted." After that, things settled into a rhythm. Dragons would come and go. Those that chose to make this land their home were welcomed and often found a place among the strangely clashing mixture of dragons that already lived there. Chapter Two: Reed Daemons After a series of terrible natural disasters and devastating raids by beast clans, the Windsinger saw the distress of his children and gifted some so that they would be able to protect others. While the god would normally only give gifts to children of his own flight, there were dragons of others deities that had shown remarkable dedication to Wind. To prove their determination and daring, these dragons were asked to fly through the most dangerous area of his domain. The gifts bestowed on these few dragons altered them physically and granted them power. Two variations were born from the eye of the Twisting Crescendo. The Singers who wield great magic to shield their home from natural disasters and the Bulwark, whose grand strength protects their home from warring beast clans. The first Singers born from the Crescendo chose to settle in Wado Ichimonji's territory as it had been badly ravished by hurricanes and earthquakes and other such disasters. The Singers are easily identified by their green coat, sky blue wings, and blue accents. The first Bulwarks chose to join a clan by the name of "For the Buzzards" (add url later) even though that clan had given up their warlike ways. Bulwarks can be spotted with brilliantly green bodies and wings as well as their pale markings. The Reed Daemons were among the first to be gifted with elegant swirling patterns called cherub by the Windsinger. Chapter Three: The Second Colony A great deal of time passed and a group of pirates visited the land. They made the excuse of airship troubles and a wish to rest on land. Makino, the innkeeper, welcomed them and arranged their rooms. When the clan's mechanic checked on their ship, she found no problems with it. The generals confronted the pirates, expecting the trickery to be the prelude to a raid. Instead, it turned out that they were saddened by the death of the captain's brother at the claws of the marine, Akainu. Most of the clan had experienced loss in some form or another and decided to give the pirates some space and a place to heal. Such was the nature of the clan to offer the same things they had been given by the grace of the leader of the clan. When it was discovered that the pirates hadn't even been permitted to bury Ace, several clan members took it upon themselves to arrange a burial location suitable for him. They chose a spot on the far side of Wado Ichimonji's territory away from the cliffs, where the graves would be shielded from the wilder elements of the Crescendo. The gesture was appreciated and the pirates departed to retrieve the body for burial. On that journey, they discovered that the grave of the navigator's adoptive mother had been damaged by a storm and that their ally's friend's grave had been upturned by grave robbers. The pirates brought them back to the clan's territory and promptly received permission to expand their graveyard to accommodate the new additions. The pirates built a monument to their fallen comrades, and moved on. Occasionally they returned to bury more dead or to pay their respects. They never stayed long but the territory near the graves was set aside for them. Chapter Four: Revival The clan had unknowingly harbored a necromancer. Given that the art had been declared immoral among many clans across Sornieth, Wado Ichimonji had decreed it illegal to study or practice while on her territory. To commit such an act could have serious consequences, not just for the dragon performing the act but also for the dragon restored. It is said that those who are revived suffer greatly. Not only has their body decayed but their soul was dragged back from the after life leaving it shredded and resulting in half life. To do such a thing to any sentient being would be unthinkable. But one such member of the clan decided to do it. Bind, the undertaker of the clan, had studied in secret and viewed the graveyard of the pirates as a challenge. Given how long the dragons had been dead, it would be impossible for them to be revived. Or so the books that the imperial read regarding it said. She modified the techniques listed to accommodate for the factors of decay and soul rot. On the night after a total solar eclipse, she brought back three of the dragons. It was all she had time for before she was found and captured. However, when it was realized that the dragons that she brought back were whole and without any pain, the punishment was reconsidered. The moral ambiguity of necromancy was the suffering it caused to revived dragons. Without the existence of suffering, what was the harm? The method that was used to fully restore the dragons also bound them to the land that is Wado Ichimonji's charge. It is uncertain exactly how this was done, but if the dragons were to leave her territory, they would fall ill and be returned to the after life. Chapter Five: The Third Colony WIP Clan Members First Colony Members: * Wado Ichimonji (Leader) * Sandai Kitetsu (General) * Shusui (General) * Dreamcatcher (Doctor) * Chidori (Blacksmith) * Toxic (Alchemist) * Gavin (Alchemist) * Raikiri (Chef) * Gehenna (Witch/Demon) * Abaddon (Warlock/Seer) * Red (Dispute Settler) * Stardust (Historian) * Darkmatter (Architect) * Gallows (Messenger) * Kotodama (Exalter) * Amaryllis (Hatching Grounds Guard) * Exia (Medical Bay Guard) * Aurora (Mechanic) * Saera (Trainer) * Vhagar (Trainer) * Avarice (Keeper of Wishes) * Silverscale (Dancer) * Heliocentric (Dancer) * Makino (Inkeeper) * Ezylryb (Zoologist/ Beast Caretaker) * Lil * Echo * Caste * Darkrai * Fantasia * Porcelain * Smog * Fog * Granite * Kestra * Vista Reed Daemons: * Rhythm * Pitch * Tune * Consonance * Melody * Allegro Second Colony Members: * Luffy (Captain) * Zoro (First Mate) * Nami (Navigator) * Vivi (Princess/Former Member of the Crew) * Usopp (Sniper) * Sanji (Chef) * Chopper (Doctor) * Robin (Archaeologist) * Franky (Shipwright) * Jinbe (Ally of the Captain) * Sabo (Captain's Elder Brother) * Law (Ally of the Captain) Third Colony Members: * Akainu (Fleet Admiral) * Aokiji (Former Admiral) * Kizaru (Admiral) * Garp (Vice Admiral) Revived Dragons: * Ace (Luffy's Oldest Brother) * Newgate (Former Yonko) * Corazon (Law's Savior) * Bellemere (Nami's Adoptive Mother) Category:Wind Category:Venerable Lair